


Holding On

by Thunderweb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack has become odd lately. He hardly speaks with anyone, and spends free times in his lab alone. After another lab incident, Ratchet finally decides to take a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Transformers is property of Hasbro. The song Holding On is work of the Canadian rock band Simple Plan. I don't intend to make profit from any of them.
> 
> It began as a short hurt/comfort fic for Ratchet and Wheeljack, but it keeps growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly it became a songfic, and other characters are hijacking the fic. The plot thickens, my head sickens.

Two months had passed since their reactivation on Earth. It was stunning news that they had spent four million years in stasis lock: it was a long time indeed, even for the Cybertronians' view. The officers of _the Ark_ were concerned with the crew's health so that Ratchet insisted everyone should take regular checkups.

Much to the Chief Medical Officer's relief, there weren't any serious issues so far. There were reasons the other races caled them 'the race of adaptation', after all. Some of the Autobots were rather... _fascinated_  with their new home. It became Hound and Trailbreaker's new hobby to go out and explore the vast nature of Earth. Jazz and Blaster were craving the musics, with CDs borrowed from Spike and Chip.

It was their idea to launch a weekly radio program. The duo persuaded Optimus Prime that it was good way to get used to Earth culture. The Prime approved it gladly, and things went downhill afterwards.

So every Tuesday has become _Tune's Day_ , in their words. The format was simple: invite a guest, play an Earth music, and review it. It has been a month since the launch, and most of the Autobots enjoyed the show.

* * *

_Once again I'm falling to my knees_  
 _(I try to escape 'cause I just can't take it)_

* * *

Jazz: "Howdy, gentlemechs! It's a nice Tuesday, with the return of _Tune's Day_! This is Jazz –"

Blaster: "– and this is Blaster. How have you been this week? I spend entire week working to contact our home."

Jazz: "Hey, that's exactly same words as last week. Bring something new, would you?"

Blaster: "Something new? Oh, there is something new indeed! Surprise! We finally figured out the location of Cybertron!"

Jazz: "Wow, that's a big news indeed! Your team did a great job, Blaster!"

Blaster: "Thanks, friend. And I'd like to thank everyone who contributed to the work. We haven't managed to have contact the survivors so far, though. The engineers are building the transmitter, so I believe there will be another good news soon."

Jazz: "Yeah, I'm waiting for it already. Keep holding on, guys!" _(claps)_

_(The door to the studio door opens.)_

Blaster: "Oh, it looks like today's guest has just arrived. Let me introduce our guest: the small big library, Rewind! Thanks for coming, Rewind."

Rewind: _(sits on empty chair)_ "I'm fine. Hello, guys. This is Rewind here."

Jazz: "How have you been, Rewind? Haven't seen you off shifts lately."

Rewind: "I was busy working, but fine. Just... I somtimes miss my friends on Cybertron."

Jazz: "Ah, those left on Kimia. I wonder how they're doing, too." _(exchanges a glance with Blaster)_ "Cheer up, little guy! There will be a good news. We picked a song for you: _Holding On_ by _Simple Plan_!"

Rewind: "Heh, what kind of song is that?"

Blaster: _(chuckles)_ "Easy, Rewind, easy. We're now going to find it out."

* * *

_Now this feeling is spreading like a disease_  
 _(I fake another day and the wheel keeps turning)_

* * *

"Rewind? Seriously? Whose idea was it to invite _him_ to the show?"

The current patient of this morning – Gears – asked in suspicion. "Doesn't Rewind hate Blaster and his team? It's... recipe for disaster, you know."

"Nah, it's fine when there are only those two," replied Ratchet, monitoring the minibot's fluid pressure. "And no, Rewind doesn't hate them."

Gears snorted. "Then why did he have a yelling match with them at rec room? I heard Prowl had sent him to brig."

Ratchet sighed. "He is just keeping distance from them. They, save Blaster, don't understand it, though. And about Prowl, well, it's compli –" The machine went off with beeps. "Slag, not again. Wait a minute, I have to call 'Jackie."

Ratchet pinged Wheeljack via the comm. line. "Wheeljack, it's me, Ratchet. I have a situation here. Could you come here and give a look at the sphygmometer you built? It keeps spitting an error. Yeah, thanks."

Ratchet removed the device from Gears' arm. "BP check should wait, I'm afraid. Let me sample your energon meanwhile." The medic picked a vacutainer. With a thick needle.

Gears winced. "Ugh, can't we just skip that part, doc? It makes me hurt already."

"It wouldn't kill you. Stay still."

Ratchet thrusted the tube into Gears' elbow, without hesitation. Gears swore.

* * *

_This place is so pathetic, doesn't anybody get it?_  
 _Is there anybody home? (Is there anybody home?)_

* * *

_(The music ends.)_

Jazz: "OK, we've heard today's song, _Holding On_. How was it feeling, Rewind?"

Rewind: "The mood was a bit sad, but there was... a hope, I think."

Jazz: "Sad, but hopeful? Hmm."

Blaster: "It could sound like that way. Was there any impressive part for you?"

Rewind: "This is the part I loved: _When I open your letter, the words make it better_ / _It takes it all away_."

Jazz: _(sings)_ " _O-o-oh o-o-oh o-o-oh It keeps me holding on_."

Blaster: "Jazz, oh, Jazz." _(laughs)_ "Yeah, that part gives quite a hope, doesn't it?"

Jazz: "And he said he _loves_ it! Didn't I told you Rewind is gonna love it, Blaster?"

Blaster: _(makes an exaggerated sigh)_ "Oh, what a tragedy. Rewind chose an alien song over his Conjunx Endura! We should keep it secret to Chromedome."

Rewind: _(laughs)_ "You know what, Blaster? That's the reason why I love to hate you."

* * *

_There's nothing left_  
 _We're just a shadow of what we used to be_

* * *

"Sorry. I should have told you that it doesn't work well, compared to what we had used on Cybertron. It can't distinguish the pulse of fuel pump accurately from other movements, like venting or speaking. There's nothing I can do for now, I'm afraid."

After taking a look, Wheeljack explained it to Ratchet apologetically.

"Which means I have to keep my patients still. Got it." Ratchet sighed. "Thanks for helping, 'Jack. Now the checkup is over, so do you guys wanna stay a while and have a chat, if not busy?"

Gears nodded. "Fine. I'm free until the afternoon."

"Um... can I excuse myself? I have to go. ...To finish my work. " Wheeljack mumbled.

Ratchet nodded, though with a frown. "Hmm, okay. See you later, then." 

Wheeljack nodded and hurried to leave.

"Jumpy, isn't he?" Gears, lending a hand for Ratchet to cleaning the med bay, qustioned. "Granted, he has been a geek after all, but it's different kind of weirdness lately. Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know. It's his business, so why don't you go ask him, rather than me?"

"Hmph, fine. I should mind my own business." Gears jokingly 'zipped' his mouth with a grin.

Ratchet sighed again. Though he didn't showed it, he aggred with Gears – there was definitely something wrong with Wheeljack. Rubbing his optics with hands, Ratchet decided to have some words with him later.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_In the night there's a fire in my eyes_

* * *

Jazz: "You guys really love each other, don't you?"

Rewind: "Love? Well, I'm not that intimate with –"

_(Blaster hugs Rewind, stopping his words in middle)_

Blaster: "Of course! You know nothing about our love."

_(Rewind glares Blaster)_

_(Blaster shakes his heads in disapproval)_

Jazz: "Ouch, you hurt me, the messenger of love and peace."

_(Rewind reluctantly nods to Blaster)_

_(Blaster releases Rewind)_

Blaster: _(cheerfully)_ "We are bound like a family. _I_ am the expert of love."

Rewind: _(tapping the table)_ "What do you think love is, then, Jazz?"

Jazz: "That's –" _(smirks)_ " – classified."

Rewind: "Aw, come on."

Jazz: "Do you really want to know? I can tell you, but then I have to kill you."

Blaster: "Hey, touch him and you will face my wrath. How dare you threat my cutie!"

_(Everyone giggles.)_

Rewind: _(points at his head-mounted camera)_ "I've recorded you threating me to death. I may consider deleting it, though, if you confess it willingly."

Jazz: _(raises his arms in submission)_ "OK, OK. It seems I have to spit it out before you guys get me."

Blaster: _(chuckles)_ "Wise choice. Now tell us already."

Jazz: "Hmm, I think it is to share the feeling with each other. To feel joy at someone's pleasure, and to grief together when he suffers."

Rewind: "You mean compassion, isn't it?"

Jazz: "Sympathy is more correct word, I suppose."

* * *

_And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry_

* * *

It has been a week since Wheeljack suffered a surge of panic every day. It was getting worse, making it harder to keep it secret. He managed to escape the med bay before the convulsion hit him, but he couldn't make it to his secluded workshop.

Everything was spinning. With a groan, Wheeljack leaned on the wall of corridor. His legs felt weak, and his eyes tickled. Panting hard, he rubbed his forehead wildly. The tremor ceased slowly, but the shame didn't go away. How had he got like this? There was something wrong with him, but he had no idea how to fix it.

After one more deep vent, Wheeljack continued walking. No, he couldn't just collapse like this. He had friends to protect, and work to do. He headed to the workshop, step by step.

The empty lab welcomed Wheeljack. He had released Trailbreaker and Windcharger to enjoy their day off, so no one was going to enter until Ironhide comes to get his new gun at afternoon.

The gun was placed on the desk, waiting for its holder. Another flood of guilt swept him. It was lie that he was busy: there were nothing much to do, save for minor detailing. He rejected his friend's invition, only to hide in his lab alone –

No, he shouldn't succumb to such thinking. Shaking his head, he resumed working on Ironhide's new acid gun.

Too distracted in thought, he failed to notice that he didn't turned the vent on. Acidic gas started to fill the lab.

* * *

_When I open your letter the words make it better_  
 _It takes it all away_

* * *

Jazz: "OK, I told you my thought. So, isn't it fair to speak your thoughts in turn?"

Rewind: "Hmm, point. How do you think, Blaster?"

Blaster: "Wait, is it my turn now?"

Jazz: "You said you know better about love. Tell me your insight, would you?"

Blaster: "Oww, fine. I think... it is trust. You know, we – me and the little fellows – works as a team. They trust me to protect them, and I trust them to aid me whenever I need their skills. We depend on each other, and that makes us strong."

Rewind: "True. I'm the newest addition to his band, and everyone tries so hard to accept me as one of them."

Blaster: "There are times we argue or have a fight of course, since it's hard to be... understood our difference, but I can say this: we love each others in spark deep. Though we hurts others sometimes, we know that we intend no harm. We trust each other. I think that is our love."

* * *

_It keeps me holding on_

* * *

The time for appointment had passed long ago, and Wheeljack hadn't even left him a note. Ratchet said he had returned to his lab this morning, and no one saw Wheeljack since then. Thus, Ironhide was now knocking on the door to the workshop.

"Wheeljack, I know you are there. You're supposed to hand me the new gun today. Let me in."

No response. Ironhide now kicked the door.

"Hey, open it already. Don't make me break the lock."

Still no response. Ironhide sighed.

"All right, I'm gonna break it open. Don't blame me later."

The door banged open after few tackles. Ironhide entered the lab with a frown, then stopped froze. The room was full of acidic gas, and Wheeljack laid there cold on the floor.

"Frag," with a swear, Ironhide ran into the lab and examined Wheeljack. He shuddered when his hands met Wheeljack's chassis and started melting, but he had to move the engineer to safe place.

Cautiously, trying not to damage his body further, Ironhide pulled Wheeljack outside. It took a breem to lean him on the floor carefully. Ironhide commed the medic urgently. "Ratchet? This is Ironhide. I'm at Wheeljack's lab, and I have a situation here."

* * *

_It keeps me holding on_

* * *

Jazz: "Trust, I see. Do you share the opinion with him, Rewind?"

Rewind: "Well... I had worked with others before I met Blaster. Guys on Kimia, and... no, I mean, yeah, Chromedome, Brainstorm, and the others."

Jazz: "You have your own view on love, then?"

Blaster: "Kind of. He still misses them."

Rewind: "I do it every day. I wish their safety every night. I want them to be happy. I hope nothing bad happenes to them. Such is my love, I guess." _(smiles sadly)_


End file.
